


95/VMIN_ABO_爱欲饱和_03_end

by ananassa_v



Category: vmin - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 16:25:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18944617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ananassa_v/pseuds/ananassa_v





	95/VMIN_ABO_爱欲饱和_03_end

03.

金泰亨的信息素是横冲直撞到有些咄咄逼人的，朴智旻从来没有像现在这样切实地体会过。  
他的腺体被alpha尖锐的虎牙刺破，从那道细小的伤口中涌进熟悉又陌生的暖融气息，那是金泰亨的信息素。信息素从金泰亨的齿端沿着朴智旻的腺体爬进五脏六腑，在血管的每一寸中奔涌如同一口炽热的泉眼。朴智旻觉得全身都在烧了，他突然就变得委委屈屈，大脑被名为“依赖感”的东西胡乱塞满。他顶着指尖都在战栗的快感直起身来，跌进金泰亨张开双臂的怀抱里，抖着低声呜咽的样子像极了一只和主人分开太久的小猫。  
这是他曾经惧怕着负隅顽抗的东西，omega被标记时那可悲的、与生俱来的归顺。从这一刻开始他不再属于自己了，朴智旻不再是朴智旻，他是金泰亨的朴智旻。  
他会与这个温暖怀抱的主人共情。金泰亨难过时朴智旻将从他们相通的精神中加倍体会到金泰亨的悲伤，和金泰亨分开太久他会像一株不被浇水的植物一样慢慢失落颓然。但他此刻并不觉得很怕。也许是金泰亨抚摸他头发的手掌带着温吞的热度，又或许是那很久不见的、对朴智旻来说吸引力堪比大麻的佛手柑尾调的信息素，混着他自己的蜜桃甜香重新冲入鼻腔的感觉太令人安心。  
被标记的过程里朴智旻对信息素的嗅觉慢慢恢复了。他想自己从前大概一直错了，他并不是抗拒金泰亨的接近，也不是害怕被亲故的信息素控制，他只是怕这样让他产生依赖的东西到最后不会属于自己。  
他和金泰亨是一所中学毕业的，他们一起上过那节晦涩难懂的生物课，金泰亨弄丢了课本还是和同桌的朴智旻一起读的。

“我在想，南俊哥真的很会写词。”  
金泰亨一下下轻轻顺着朴智旻柔软的发尾，那摸起来像小猫的绒毛。“智旻上辈子是一只三花吗。”  
他被朴智旻甜美的信息素裹挟着，不由自主做得有些狠了。朴智旻软绵绵地伏在他怀里，阖着眼皮昏昏欲睡的模样无比乖顺。朴智旻的腰很细，肩背也是薄薄一片，呼吸时胸腔一起一落，像猫咪缩成一团打盹时起起伏伏、毛茸茸圆滚滚的肚皮。

很多年前那个春末的下午，朴智旻坐在窗边的座位上撑着下巴听生物老师枯燥无味地讲课，身旁又把课本弄丢的同岁亲故倚在自己肩头昏昏欲睡。风把散碎的柳絮吹进教室，其中一簇落在金泰亨蝴蝶翅膀般的睫毛上。朴智旻偏过头去轻轻把细小的白色绒毛从亲故好看到过分的眉眼间吹落时，他分明听到胸腔里心跳声响如擂鼓。

金泰亨在那节课上睡着了，朴智旻没有。  
书上写了的。alpha没有刻意调用信息素却会让omega感到不安和被压迫，原因只有一个不是吗。  
——适配度过高，是天生的soulmate。

 

fin.


End file.
